Moving On
by dysfnctnly-sane
Summary: The wonder may be endless, but their lives as agents may not be. Previously entitled Endless.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Now, I only watched the finale once, and was kind of drunk. I don't really remember what Pete had said about losing the Warehouse (and if it was even in that scene. It may have been at the end when he was at the round table.) I don't plan on ever rewatching that episode (or season), but I think I got the gist of what he was saying about the Warehouse changing him. If not...oops.**

**Un-beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes.**

* * *

><p>"Pete!" Myka called out just before entering the Warehouse library. She had been wandering around the Warehouse looking for her partner since he stormed out of the room. He missed her storing her defining moment on the round table, scared of the Warehouse's seemingly imminent move. He wasn't alone in that fear. Myka, as well as the rest of the team surely, was concerned. None of them wanted that to happen, but he was just being ridiculous. She found him sitting at the table in the middle of the room, the Warehouse manual opened in front of him. "There you are." She sighed, shaking her head as she fully entered the room.<p>

"You actually read this whole thing?" he said lifting the six inch thick volume off the table. He eyed her warily as she closed in on him. She stopped in front of him, seeing the fear in his eyes made her feel sick.

"Yes, of course I did," Myka answered him. Attempting a smile, she stood there waiting for him to speak. "Pete, what are you doing?"

"What do you thing I'm doing?" he sighed dropping the tome back on the table. It landed with a loud thump, making Myka wince. "We can't lose the Warehouse, Myka." He ran his fingers through his shaggy hair, squeezing his eyes closed. "I can't."

"I don't want that to happen either, Pete."

Pete stood up, walking around the table he leaned on it right in front of Myka as he tried to plead his case. "I don't think that you understand, Myka…this place. I don't know where I would be without it. I don't know _who_ I would be without it."

"The Warehouse is your home," Myka smiled at him, taking his hand in hers. She ran her thumbs soothingly over his knuckles, as he nodded. Seeing the tears gathering in her partners eyes, she couldn't stop them from forming in her own.

"The Warehouse has made me a better person. You all have made me who I am. I was nothing before I came here. I am a Warehouse agent." He shook his head, his voice wavering. Myka brought a hand up to his shoulder, squeezing it reassuringly. "It's the only thing I've ever been any good at."

"I don't believe that," Myka replied. Pete let out a humorless chuckle at that.

"You didn't know me before."

"That's true," Myka conceded. "But the fact that you _are_ here speaks volumes."

Pete looked back up at her, unbelieving.

"I highly doubt that Mrs. Frederic would have recruited you if you weren't already a good man. A smart, strong, intelligent man. You had all of that in you already, the Warehouse just brought it out. I am positive that if we do lose the Warehouse, whatever you chose to do next, you will be amazing at it."

"I don't understand how you can be okay with this," Pete whispered. "We are about to lose all of this." He pulled away from Myka's hold, raising his arms gesturing around them. "Our home, our family…" He moved to the doorway looking out over the Warehouse floor. "At least it's my home."

"You don't honestly thing that I'm not terrified right now?" Myka snapped. She stayed glued to the spot she had been standing in, the center of the Warehouse library. Her favorite spot in the building. In the world, really. "Are you really so self-involved to believe that you are the only one who has been irrevocably change by this place? That you are the only one who found a home here? God, Pete!"

She spun on her heels, striding over to him, blocking his view out the doorway. Standing before him, staring him down, he finally saw it. The fear. The anger. Yes, she was going through the motions. The "exit interviews" as it were. She was playing the dutiful agent, doing as her superiors instructed. He saw it in her eyes, though. She didn't want to lose the Warehouse just as much as he didn't.

They stood there, staring into each other's eyes, both with tears glistening in their eyes.

"Do you remember how I was when we first met?"

Pete nodded sullenly.

"Am I still that same person?"

"No," Pete answered, the corner of his lips upturning slightly. "Definitely not. I know losing Sam…"

"Part of that was because of Sam," Myka nodded in agreement. "But not completely. Growing up the way that I did… I've never had people that I was close with. That change a little with Sam. He was the first person I let myself get close to…But that person you met back in D.C.…I am so glad that I am not that person anymore." Her gaze shifted up toward the rafters in a futile attempt to stem her tears. "The Warehouse is the _only_ place that has ever felt like home to me. It is my happiest place. Even with all of the pain and heartache I've felt since coming here. This group…all of you are my family. More so than my blood relatives. God…I have an actual relationship with my family back in Colorado because of the Warehouse. It has given me as much as it has taken away."

"How do we walk away from that?" Pete asked not even trying to stop his tears.

She smiled despite her tears as she brought her hand up to cup his cheek, using her thumb to wipe the tears from his cheek. "We may lose the Warehouse, but you will never lose me."

"Myka…"

"You are my best friend, Pete. The very first constant in my life, besides myself and my books. The one person in the world whom I can count on, no matter what."

"You're my best friend, too."

"I love you, Pete Lattimer, and you will _never_ lose me."

Pete pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her neck. "I love you, too."

Myka laughed lightly as Pete let her go. She rested a hand on each of his shoulders, looking him in the eyes. "Where ever we end up, even if it's on opposite ends of the world, I will always be there for you."

"Me, too."

"When you get married, I will be at the wedding…"

"As my best man," Pete smiled.

"Yes," Myka smiled back brightly, albeit with tears still in her eyes. "And I expect to be Aunt Myka to your children."

"Well, that's a given."

"So…" she said before taking a deep breath. She exhaled, gathering herself. She knew she'd have to be strong for him for what he had to do next. "Do you think that you're ready?"

"For the table?"

Myka nodded.

"I'm still not ready to lose the Warehouse…"

"Neither am I."

"But I think that I can do that," Pete affirmed. "I wouldn't want to not leave my mark on this place, just in case…"

"Exactly," Myka smiled. "Just in case."

"Did I miss yours?" he asked as they began their walk back to the room that held the Round Table.

"You did."

"What was it?"

"Remember that case in Seattle? My first case after I came back?"

"The tie clip that turned me back into a kid?"

"Yes…"

They continued their walk back, Myka keeping Pete talking, trying to keep his mind busy and his spirits up. Pete left his moment on the table while the rest of the team watched. They spent the rest of the day all within shouting distance of each other, and all vowed that, no matter what, they would remain a part of each other's lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm marking this as complete, but may turn it into a post-series AU in which the Warehouse does move, and they have to move on without it. I've already written a few chapters, but I'm not sure how I feel about them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So, I decided to continue with this story. It will be a series of one-shots in this universe. I have the next few written. I just need to edit them. They follow Myka's life post Warehouse.**

* * *

><p>Myka closed the trunk of her car after Pete put her last box inside. She turned around, both of them leaning back on the trunk turning their gazes back toward the bed and breakfast. She leaned into Pete's side, resting her head on his shoulder.<p>

"What time is your flight in the morning?" Myka asked. She knew the answer, but needed to fill the silence with something.

"Ten," Pete answered.

"So we should leave by seven-thirty so you can make it through security in time?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," he said finally looking over at her. "I can call for a cab if you'd prefer."

"Of course I don't mind," Myka smiled. "Is your mom excited to have you home? For a little while at least?"

"She is," he smiled back. "She said my room is all ready, fridge is stocked. She might not let me leave. What about your folks?"

"I don't know if excited is the right word. I know that they are confused. I think that they might be a little worried because of last time…"

"Yeah, I get that. My mom at least knows what's going on here."

"Yeah."

"So, apart from going home to Colorado, any idea what you're next move is?"

"I have a few ideas, but nothing concrete. I am seriously considering staying in Colorado, though. To be close to my family."

"Same here." Pete stood up, his gaze moving over the landscape, before turning around to face Myka. "This just feels so weird, Mykes. After tomorrow, this isn't going to be home anymore."

"I know," Myka agreed. "I never in a million years would have thought that I would consider _South Dakota_ home."

"So…are you ready for one last family dinner?" Pete asked pulling Myka up.

That night, the whole team shared one final dinner together. Pete, Myka, Artie, Claudia, Steve, Abigail, even Mrs. Frederic, all gathered in the dining room of the bed and breakfast. Everyone sharing stories, memories, and plans for the future. Claudia would be leaving shortly after dinner, Warehouse 14 needing its caretaker. Steve was catching a flight that night for New Jersey, returning to the ATF. Artie was heading to Atlanta to _finally_ set things right with Dr. Vanessa, and hopefully build a life with her like he's always wanted. Abigail was planning on travelling, where she wasn't sure yet. Mrs. Frederic, as cryptic as ever, didn't say where she was headed. In a surprising move, she did leave them with a contact number where they could reach her.

Saying goodbye to Claudia and Steve that night was hard. Tears and hugs, promises to keep in touch were shared all around.

Myka didn't sleep at all that night. She doubted Pete did either. They were both up by six the next morning. Pete, unexpectedly, was up before Myka, already showered and making them both breakfast when Myka made it downstairs.

"So, you finally learn to make a decent breakfast when we will no longer be living together," Myka smirked as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I know, right," he laughed in response. "God, I miss Leena's cooking."

"I miss Leena," Myka replied sadly.

"Me too," Pete said placing a plate full of pancakes, eggs, and bacon on the center island in front of Myka. "I mean, Abigail is great, but this place just isn't the same without Leena."

They ate in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Once finished, they washed their dishes together before packing them in boxes. Mrs. Frederic said that everything in the B&B would be taken care of, and to feel free to take anything that they wanted. Myka had laid claim to the armchair in the den, Pete the sofa in the living room. Mrs. Frederic promised to have them shipped to their new residences.

"You ready?" Myka asked as Pete made his way down the stairs, his carry-on in hand. The rest of his things were being shipped back to Ohio for him, since he was flying. Myka chose to drive, most of her belongings fit in her car so very little would need to be shipped. She wanted the time alone to think, a long drive sounded perfect.

"No," Pete sighed stopping at the landing.

"Me neither," Myka smiled sadly. "Come on. If we don't leave soon you'll miss your flight."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"There is nothing for us here anymore, Pete."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"I know."

Myka walked Pete as far as she could in the airport without a ticket. It was the hardest goodbye that Myka ever had to have. Even knowing that they would not lose touch, not seeing Pete everyday was a difficult thing to come to terms with. If you told her five years ago that she would come to love Pete Lattimer, that she would think of this manchild as family, the brother she never had and loved so dearly, she would have called you crazy. Now she was having trouble imagining her life without him in it.

Hugging him tightly, she whispered in his ear. "You better call me when you get to your mom's."

"I will," he answered, his voice quivering. "And you call me when you make it to Colorado Springs."

"I will."

They stood there in the middle of the airport holding each other, not ready to let go. When they heard the last call for his flight, they finally let go, each wiping their tears away.

"You have my number. Whenever you need, or want to call me, do it," Myka said after clearing her throat. "I meant what I said. You will not lose me. You will always be my best friend."

"God, I'm going to miss you," he said.

"Me, too."

Pete pulled her into another hug.

"Have a good flight," Myka said pulling away from him with a playful punch to his shoulder.

Pete shot her a smile, waving goodbye as he made his way to his gate. Myka watched him disappear out of sight before turning toward the exit. She climbed into her car, taking a minute to breathe before starting the engine. It was going to be a long drive to Colorado Springs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter turns the fic into a Bering and Wells story, because lets face it, they belong together.**

* * *

><p>Myka groaned as she rolled over in bed, her phone jarring her from her sleep. She knew she should get up and answer it, that the blaring noise would wake her slumbering bedmate. The warmth of the bed was just so comforting, as was the woman she shared it with. With another groan, she pulled herself free of her lover's arms and up out of the bed. She managed to get to the phone, answering it just before it went to voicemail.<p>

"Hello," she answered sleepily.

"Morning sunshine," Pete said cheerily on the other end of the line.

"Hi," she smiled her voice barely above a whisper as she pulled a robe over her shoulders. She held the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she cinched the tie around her waist. "What's up?"

"Just checking in," Pete replied. "Why are you whispering? Did you just wake up?"

"Yes," Myka answered. "I had a late night."

"Where are you?"

"Chicago."

"Why are you in Chicago?"

Before Myka could answer, a voice called out from the bed.

"Myka," Helena said rolling towards Myka.

"Who is that?" Pete asked

"Come back to bed, darling."

"Is that H.G?"

Myka could hear the surprise in his voice. Happy surprise, but still surprise. Seeing as how she was awake, Myka climbed back into the bed with Helena as she talked on the phone.

"Yes, it is H.G." The happiness in her voice was unmistakable. She hoped that Pete could hear it. "I am in Chicago because Helena is in Chicago."

"I thought you were joining the Colorado Springs PD," Pete said.

"I am," Myka replied. "I start in a three weeks. I had some time, and…well…"

"Mmm…Myka," Helena purred as she started kissing Myka's neck. "I still have thirty minutes before I have to start getting ready for work."

Myka sighed, tilting her head to the side to expose more of her neck to Helena. "Pete," she said into the phone. "I'm sorry to be abrupt, but can I call you back?"

She heard Pete chuckle through the phone. "Sure thing, Mykes. So long as you promise me details."

"I promise," Myka responded, her voice slightly breathless as Helena began nibbling on her collarbone while nimble fingers undid the tie at her waist. "I mean, not the details you're referring to, but details."

"Right," Pete laughed. "Have fun, partner."

Myka hung up, tossing her phone onto the nightstand eliciting soft laugher from her lover. Helena rolled on top of her, bracketing her hips with her thighs, the Englishwoman laced the fingers of both hands with each of Myka's. She sat atop Myka, looking down into her eyes, both women radiating happiness.

"So, what is Peter up to these days?" Helena asked as she pressed a kiss to Myka's hand.

"He is an NCIS agent now," Myka answered playfully swinging their joined hands.

"NCIS?"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service," Myka answered. "They investigate crimes involving the Navy and Marines. With his history as both a former Marine and with the Secret Service, it was a good fit."

"Where is he living?"

"Yuma, Arizona. His ex-wife Amanda, whom you've never met, but is amazing, is stationed at the Marine base there."

"Ex-wife?"

"Yes, they got divorced a long time ago. She had gotten remarried, but I guess that didn't work out. They got back in touch while Pete was in Ohio with his mom."

"Good for him," Helena hummed.

"Did you really entice me off of the phone just so we could talk about Pete?" Myka asked, her voice teasing.

"No, I did not," Helena smirked down at Myka.

Helena pressed Myka's hands into the pillows on either side of the American's head as she leaned down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Myka's hands tightened around Helena's as Helena's hips began to move, pushing down against her.

The two women stayed in bed until Helena's alarm sounded, signaling her need to get ready for work. Helena left Myka in her bed, with one last kiss, as she showered. Myka stayed lying there a few minutes after Helena sauntered toward the bathroom. She kept replaying their night together in her head. They had been in touch for months, since before the Warehouse relocated, talking via emails, texts, and the occasional phone call. It didn't take long for their conversations to turn from those between just friends to conversations of a more intimate nature. This trip was more than just a getting to spend time together. They intended to discuss their future together, preferring to talk face to face instead of over the phone.

Once she heard the shower running, Myka got up, pulling on the pajamas she had packed that never made it out of her suitcase the night before. She made her way to the kitchen, intent on making Helena breakfast before she had to leave. Finding all the makings for roasted vegetable omelets, Myka set to work cooking her girlfriend breakfast. She put the kettle on the stovetop for tea, as well as starting a pot of coffee.

Everything was almost ready when Helena entered the kitchen.

"This smells heavenly," she said placing a kiss to Myka cheek. "I didn't know that you could cook."

"Yeah, I kind of didn't want word to get out at the B&B that I could," Myka replied. She slide the last omelet from the skillet to a plate. She then took the two plates from the countertop over to the center island. "I made you tea."

"Thank you, darling," Helena smiled. Before she could turn to retrieve her mug, Myka grabbed her wrist gently pulling her into a kiss. Helena hummed contently as she pulled back. "I could definitely get used to mornings like this."

"Me too," Myka hummed in agreement. "So…we didn't exactly talk much yesterday…"

"No, we did not," Helena smirked devilishly over her shoulder as she poured a cup of coffee for Myka. "It was wonderful."

"It was." Myka could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, her left hand palming the heated skin at the back of her neck. "And you have to leave for work in a little bit, so we can't really talk right now."

"Why don't you meet me for lunch?" Helena offered. She climbed onto the stool opposite Myka, sliding the mug of coffee over to Myka before she began eating.

Myka was about to respond when Helena let out a noise that was practically indecent upon tasting the omelet Myka prepared for her.

"This is delicious," she moaned. "Why is it again that your cooking skills were never boasted about?"

"Like I said, I didn't want word to get out at the B&B," Myka smiled bashfully. "Can't you just imagine how Pete would be if he learned I could cook?"

"He would constantly be begging for you to do so."

"He would. It's not…It's just not something that I do for just anyone…Not that Pete isn't an important someone…it's just…"

"You only cook for lovers?" Helena inquired smiling softly at Myka's flustered state.

"Yes." Myka inhaled deeply reaching for Helena's free hand across the table. "Cooking has always been…a rather intimate thing for me. The last person I cooked for was Sam," she confessed quietly.

"So, this is a rather significant thing that you've done for me, then?"

"I guess."

"Would you like to discuss what you came here to discuss over lunch?" Helena asked. She gently squeezed Myka's fingers, looking intently into her eyes. "Or at least begin to."

"Yes, I would like that."

"Hey," Myka smiled as Helena walked up to her. They had decided to meet at the lab Helena worked at, then walk to lunch from there.

"Hello," Helena replied with a kiss. She took Myka's hand in hers, lacing their fingers together as they walked toward the exit.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Myka asked as they walked.

"There is a little diner a few blocks over. It's nothing fancy, but I usually have lunch there."

"Sounds good."

They walked in comfortable silence. Helena rested her free hand on Myka's arm, leaning into her as they walked, their hands clasped together between them. They were seated at a booth by the window quickly upon arriving at the diner. Helena reached for Myka's hand across the table once they sat.

"So…" Myka attempted to start the conversation, but not quite sure how to. The only thing that she knew was that she wanted to be with Helena. Whether Helena would be willing to move to Colorado, or she would move to Chicago, she had no clue. She's supposed to start her new job in Colorado in three weeks.

"So…"

"I have no idea where we are supposed to go from here," Myka said quietly. "I mean, I know that I want to be with you, but…how that's going to happen, I'm not so sure about."

"You've secured a position with the police department in Colorado already, correct?" Helena asked.

"Yes, but…" Myka stopped short in an attempt to sort out her thoughts. "How at home are you here? I mean… I want to be with you, and if you've found a home…I don't want to take you away from it. I haven't started my job yet…I could…"

"This is not my home, Myka," Helena interrupted Myka's rambling. "I haven't had a home since…in a very long time."

"Do you like it here?"

"It's nice, but there is nothing keeping me here." Helena caressed Myka's knuckles with her thumb, lifting Myka's hand up to her lips. "I would very much like to make a home with you. Colorado sounds nice." She pressed a kiss to Myka's knuckles.

"Does it?"

"It does. I hope that this was not too presumptuous of me, but…I put my two week notice in this morning."

The smile that spread across Myka's face eased Helena's nerves almost completely.

"You did?" Myka questioned astonished.

"I did. I'm hoping that that smile on your face means that I made a good move in doing so."

"Yes. Definitely yes." Myka leaned across the table pressing a quick kiss to Helena's smiling lips. "You're going to move to Colorado with me?"

"Yes." It was Helena's turn to lean in for a kiss, this one not quite as quick. "I have no clue what I am to do in terms of employment, but my investments, both old and new, have provided me more than enough to keep us comfortable in the interim."

"That's okay. You can take your time with that. Find something that will make you happy."

"I already have."

"Is this really happening?" Myka asked amazed by this news from her girlfriend. "We are actually going to be together? Like, really together?"

"We are."

Myka felt like she was floating the rest of the day. She had finished lunch with Helena, walking her back to her lab, receiving a maddeningly lust filled kiss from Helena as she said goodbye outside the building. She had promised to cook Helena dinner, so she stopped at a nearby market before returning to Helena's apartment. Her phone rang just as she made it back to the apartment.

"Hello," she said answering the phone as she put her grocery bags on the countertop.

"So…you promised me details," was all Pete said on the other end of the line.

"I did, didn't I," Myka smiled. She began pulling her item out of the bags.

"You and H.G.…" She could hear the smile in Pete's voice as he questioned her.

She moved about the kitchen with ease as she spoke with Pete. "Yeah, me and Helena…"

"So how long has that been going on?"

"Well, you know that we kept in contact after Wisconsin."

"Right, but you didn't say anything about…you know."

She didn't have to see Pete to know that he was waggling his eyebrows at her.

"That's because we weren't…you know." After putting the last of her groceries away, she grabbed a bottle of water then retired to the couch. "I called her the day after I made it home…We were talking like we always have…and I…I told her I loved her."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I came to Chicago this weekend to spend time with her of course, but also…we wanted to talk face to face about our future. Where we go from here…"

"Okay, I can hear the smile in your voice. What's your next move?"

"She told me over lunch that she put her notice in at her work," Myka answered excitedly. "She wants to move to Colorado with me."

"That is awesome. Congratulations."

"Thanks. I just can't believe how perfect things are working out. Me and Helena. You and Amanda. How are things with her?"

"Things are great with Amanda," Pete replied. Myka could hear the smile in his voice, could picture his boyish grin. It just made her feel even lighter. "This time, we are doing things right. Neither of us were ready last time. We were too young, too stupid. I was anyway. I didn't know how to deal with stuff back then, with her being away all the time for work…I feel so lucky that she's giving me a second chance. The way I was with her before, I'm not sure that I deserve one."

"Hey, you are not that same man, Pete," Myka reassured him. The doubt creeping into his voice was unnerving to her. Pete was always so confident. That's how she knew what he felt for Amanda was real, that he wanted his future to be with her. He may have been a bit of a slut while they worked together, but she always knew that when he found the woman he wanted to spend his life with, the woman he wanted to start a family with, Pete would be the most devoted boyfriend. "Amanda knows what an amazing man you are. She loves you. You both made mistakes the last time around, but you've grown. You've learned from them. Don't start doubting yourself. If you didn't deserve a second chance, she wouldn't give you one."

"I know," Pete sighed. "I don't want to mess things up this time."

"You won't."


End file.
